One Chance
by NCISgirl1527
Summary: Tony, Abby, Kate, and McGee go to a bar. Two of them end up expressing long hidden feelings. My First attempt and McKate. No flames please


Okay this is my first attempt at McKate, because I really like the concept but I think I am going to stick to McAbby in 1 Part Vinegar, 2 Parts Olive Oil, 1 Half Tsp Salt. This is really fn but it may be a little out of character. Whatever.

Disclaimer: They are not, never have been, and never will be, mine

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: TomorrowNeverCame because she is amazing, and because I want to convince her that McKate will not be a total disaster.

Tony looked around the bullpen, carefully checking to see if Gibbs was there, before he spoke, "You two need to have some fun," Tony told his coworkers.

Tony waited for their responses for several minutes, but McGee continued to type and Kate didn't look up from the folder she was organizing. "Seriously guys," Tony warned them, "you are going to grow up to be like Gibbs. I wouldn't be surprised if you go home tonight and start building a boat in the basement. Then you move on to being married several times, and you get that weird hair cut…he's standing right behind me isn't he?"

Neither Kate nor McGee answered, but a smack to the back of the head did, "Ouch," Tony said rubbing the back of his head, "hi, boss."

Gibbs didn't answer him as he walked around the bullpen to him desk. He grabbed a few papers off of it and left again. There were several minutes of silence then Kate and McGee spoke ate the same time, "Done!"

"Excellent," Abby told the strolling into the bullpen, "Do you want to come out with me tonight and maybe do some clubbing?"

Kate and McGee glanced at each other before Kate spoke, "Yea sure I'll come."

"Great," Abby said turning to look at McGee, "What about you?"

"Um yea sure I'll come," McGee agreed.

"That is what I asked you," Tony exclaimed.

Abby just smiled at him, and Kate offered kindly, "You can come with us."

Abby and Kate gathered their stuff from behind their desks, and then looked over to see if Tony was ready to go. Tony was sitting at his desk eating a chocolate bar, but jumped up as the looked at him. "Let's go," Abby told them.

They all walked out to the parking lot together, then headed to their separate cars after first agreeing on which club they wanted to go to. All four of them headed home to clean up a little after the workday.

Kate was just barely done when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door a crack to check who it was and saw McGee looking back at her. "Come in," she told him opening the door fully.

McGee didn't move, but he stared at Kate. She was wearing a fairly simple black dress that looked to be made out of velvet with a dark grey netting just peaking out from the bottom. The straps cover her shoulders but were not actually sleeves, and around the middle of the dress there was a line of face diamonds that form a belt of sorts around the dress. Her hair was pulled back with a clip on either side but was not actually tied to anything. "Is something wrong?" she asked turning around once. That gave McGee a glance at the back of the dress, which was fairly low cut.

"No," he assured her, "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she told him smiling, "now what did you come over here for?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted a lift to the bar," he asked her nervously.

"Sure," she accepted and followed him out the front door, closing and locking it behind her.

They got into McGee's car and set off for the bar. When they go there Tony and Abby were already standing out side. Abby was wearing what looked like a black version of her Marilyn Monroe dress, and her hair was curly. "How did you manage to curl your hair and still get here before me?" Kate asked her pretending to be annoyed.

"Talent," Abby replied, "let's go."

"Alright," Tony said punching the air, before realizing that Abby, Kate, and McGee had already liked arms and started walking away. "Hey wait up," he yelled running to catch up.

They walked over to the bar and ordered drinks before taking a table at the side of the dance floor. Within ten minutes of them sitting there a beautiful blonde woman with hair falling to her shoulder blades walked over. She was wearing a strapless black mini dress, and Tony followed her out onto the dance floor. Five minutes after that a handsome young man walked over and asked Abby to dance. They too walked onto the dance floor.

"Why," Kate asked sipping her drink, "do I get the impression that this has happened before?"

"Because it happens every time they want us to go to a bar with them," McGee reminded her.

They sat in silence for several long moments, then McGee spoke hesitantly, "Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to," Kate told him getting up.

They waited until the song ended then he led her out onto the dance floor. The music started and it turned out to be one of the rare slow songs. As the music played Kate and McGee moved together. McGee spun Kate around once then she leaned back and he pulled her back up. As the music started to die Kate did one last spin that brought her in much closer to McGee that she had anticipated.

In that moment the entire world seemed to vanish and only they remained. Neither one of them moved for a moment then McGee kissed her gently on the lips. She responded a little timidly, but at least she did not push him away. His hands were resting where the back of her dress ended and her skin started. It was perfect. After a several seconds they stopped kissing, and pulled apart.

The bar bust into applause, and Kate's face went white. Without looking back she walked out of the bar. McGee was left standing in the middle of the dance floor; until Abby walked up to him and pushed him towards the door, "go find her."

McGee nodded and headed out of the bar after Kate. He found her sitting a little ways away on a bench. "Kate?" he asked her hesitantly. She nodded in response wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry," he told her, "I shouldn't have kissed you."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tim," she told him gently, "I've wanted that for a long time."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked her tentatively sitting down next her.

"It's just," she started, "there's a lot at risk here. It might interfere with our job if things don't work out. I don't know what Gibbs would think. I don't want either one of us to get hurt." Tears were falling down her cheeks again.

He put his arms around her holding close and she rested her head on his chest. "We can work that all out," McGee told her, "please just give me a chance."

She looked up at him, "alright."

"Thank you," he told her, "we can take it slowly if you want."

"That would be great," Kate told him.

"Do you want to go back in?" he asked.

"After I ran out of there I would really prefer not to if that is okay with you," she told him.

"That's good with me," he told her smiling. She smiled back at him realizing that this might just work.

So how did you like it? I know that it was a little weird. Please Review.

Note: This is my 30th story posted and I got my account five months ago. Yay me.


End file.
